rapfandomcom-20200223-history
VideoBattleTurnier (VBT)
The Videobatteltunier (English: VideoBattleTournament) is an German Internet Rap Battle, which is organized by Rappers.in. It exists since 2007 and could in 2013 already enjoy more than 1700 participants. Two rappers / inside are chosen at random, must be mutually batteln by rap video that they themselves create and the winner takes the next round where he has to face a new opponent. That is until now only two rappers / inside, end up staying and battling for victory in the final. The jury consists of the chosen people who have long ago qualified as a member or of rappers.in assessed as competent wurden.Es is also a private Wikia for the VBT. Winner of the VBT The VBT Splash! The VBT Splash! Edition is a kind of Special VBTS but smaller. The VBT Splash! begins in the 8th finals and runs like the VBT, except that the VBT Splash! in addition to the money additionally made an appearance at the Splash! Festival in Cologne wins. Since 2014 there is also an rule change has been decided, namely tretten now as in the VCB also betriebenem of Rappers.In sister tournament VBTS, only crews. Until the finale 2007: 2007 Pr! Mar and Pete Licious translated partly by very superior to the finals and clashed there. Pr! MaR won the final, however, the exact result is unknown. Just as many other information about the tournament. Best Battle-Rounds: Pr!MaR vs Pete MC 2008: This year SpliffTastiC and Rec-Z to the finals. Spliff had until the moment only in the semifinals with GeoT had a strong opponent against whom he won only very scarce. In all rounds before Spliff's opponents had given up. Rec-Z sat in most battles with steadily increasing power through and defeat in the semifinals MOST. Prior Rec-Z had with Luie-The Needle in 4tel final and Akfone in 8th-finals two very strong opponents, but the inattentive against him. The final decision Spliff for themselves. Best Battle-Rounds: SpliffTastiC vs Rec-Z 2009: This year the final was a very surprising. Many thought that the Primatune members Fid Rizz and Pat Riot, or Newcomers Coru and Duzoe, or possibly also the last year's finalist Spliff and Rec-Z would win the tournament. With Tjark, Djin and problem child, there were three people from Eypro crew sat around Spliff's ambitions for the final. While all the favorites each beat (Coru struck Rec-Z, Fid Rizz struck Coru, problem child struck Spliff & Duzoe, Coru struck Djin etc.), the rapper Kico und4ree translated quite easily to the finals by (Kico had merely challenging Pat Riot argue Sorgenkind was in the semifinals against Kico on). In the final, the two a close match, won the Kico itself delivered. Best Battle-Rounds: Kico vs 4ree 2010: As in 2009, there was also this year many newcomers who have been in time to Favorites or at least kept secrets: Tripple G, Paradox, Scotch, T-Jey, Tamo-flag to Lance Butters, Dr. Luc, Dupash, complex, Toomb Koala and Voice. Abegesehen of these newcomers were also, in the very successful Vohrjahren Kico, Coru, Luie-the-needle, Djin, SpliffTastiC and GeOThoch in the course. Many had to be in the 16th and adopt 8th finals. Only the newcomers Scotch and T-Jey came together with SpliffTastiC, Kico, GeoT, Djin, flow KiNG undMachmut94 into 4tel finale. Especially Machmut94 traded my favorites and had a good chance to win the tournament, but lost in the quarterfinals. There, Spliff, Djin, GeoT andT-Jey prevailed. In the semifinals, there was with GeoT vs. T-Jey only a Battle because the Eypro guys would not fight. The semi-final match ended in a draw and had to be decided by rappers.in administrator. In the final, then met Djin and GeoT each other. A final that was won by Djin relatively clearly. Best Battle-Rounds: * GeOT vs Djin * Kico vs Djin * Punch Arogunz vs OnlyOneProductions 2011: This year there were 4 very large fast favorites for the tournament, which all were at the end of the semi-final: Battleboi Basti, Weekend, Tamo-Flage and 3Plusss. Furthermore, were again Coru, Lance Butters, Dr. Luc, complex, T-Jey, Duzoe but also newcomers like Nark, Mikzn70 or Milo one, very popular. The semi-final Weekend / 3Plusss and BBB / Tamo-Flagewar now in 5th VBT the first that did not involve the abandonment of the last 4. There were thus two very scarce Battles. In the final weekend took a then very close to Tamo-Flageden tournament victory. Best Battle-Rounds: * Weekend vs Tamo-Flage * Milo One vs Scotch * BattleBoi Basti vs Matsche * BattleBoi Basti vs Duzoe 2012: This was probably the tournament with the most surprises. The biggest favorites this year were mostly newcomers, or so far rather unknown. For example Persteasy, PiMF, 4tune, Punch Arogunz, acne, BAT crew, as well as the pink border Gäng, Gio, Enceo, The W, or ME-L Techrap. With Kico, T-Jey, SpliffTastiC and Dr. Luc but were also familiar again among the favorites. That the final end Klaus Bukkake vs. EstA be called, suspected in the middle of the tournament, no one. At the end of Klaus Bukkake was tournament winner. Best Battle-Rounds: * Pimf vs Punch Arogunz * Klaus Bukkake vs EstA * Punch Arogunz vs MoooN * Punch Arogunz vs Invalid * All Rounds from 4Tune From VBT Splash! Edition: * BattleBoi Basti vs Sorgenkind * Weekend vs BattleBoi Basti * Weekend vs Duzoe 2013: For many viewers had this tournament, compared to previous years 2011 and 2012, a complete disappointment. The reason was for many, that little-known rapper more participated and therefore something was missing the tournament at voltage. In addition, there were in this year, as many said, a number of exits, which some Battles were already decided and the tournament also was somewhat boring. In rounds of the initial phase of Tunieres many exits are perfectly normal thing that permeated to the final phase: In the second round rose three rappers (Akfone, Delicate Desire and Kennyzle), in the quarterfinals two (Luie-The Needle and Mavel) and even in semifinals got out Duzoe. Examples of known, partly hyped rappers were: participants from this year's JBB (Gio, Cashisclay and Perplexx23), participants who are a little longer here and thus favorites for the winning title were (SpliffTastiC, GeoT, Duzoe, Luie-the-needle, JanniX , Mooon and more), popular newcomers such. B. Dirty mole or BlaDesa. From the 16th-finals for the first time should be changed even the system from the classic knock-out system for double-knock-out system, which, however, not yet arrived. Participants SpliffTastiC and ME-L Techrap prevailed to the finals. This Battle won SpliffTastiC, which has thus gained the normal VBT total of two times. Viewers also held this Battle for "final unworthy" and clearly, what can also be seen on the final score (58: 27). Best Battle-Rounds: * MoooN (feat Xzibit) vs CMC * 4Tune vs Mikzn70 * 4Tune vs EstA * Scotch vs Dollar John * Happy Beckmann vs Kico * Kico vs Punch Arogunz * Kico vs Persteasy Links: * The Best Hooks: 1 * The Best Hooks: 2 * The Best Hooks: 3 * The Best Hooks: 4 * The Best Hooks: 5 * The Best Hooks: 6 * The Best Hooks: 7 Category:VideoBattleTournament Category:German VideoBattleTournament Category:Battle-Tournament